Various types of pipe testing fixtures are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a pipe testing fixture that will eliminate water damage, such as to flooring or dry wall, and prevent mold by allowing the user to ensure that all leaks have been sealed prior to the completion of pipe repairs. A carrier pipe is a hollow cylindrical tube responsible for carrying fluids. The carrier pipe runs through an outer, insulated casing that acts as a containment system that protects against leaks and spills. The present pipe testing fixture is attachable to an existing carrier pipe to allow the user to determine whether a leak has been repaired properly and the carrier pipe is properly sealed without the risk of further damage. The present pipe testing fixture can be made of plastics such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC), acrylonitrile butadiene styrene (ABS) or fiberglass, or strong metals, such as steel or cast iron, and other materials that promote the functions of the present device. The present device is devised to eliminate insurance claims, thus saving time and money.